A BUNCH OF BTR SICKFICS!
by lovegacgirl
Summary: The title says it all! A buch of one-shot sickfics for BTR, put into one story! ENJOY!
1. Strep Throat

**Yeah so I decided to make a bunch of BTR sickfics! They will be short chapters though okay? Hope you like it! Give me requests for sicknesses! Thanks! Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Chapter 1. Strep throat**

Carlos woke up with a sharp pain in his throat. He felt like he had drank 10 bottles of hot sauce. He had done that before... But this time was a little different. He also felt like his throat was being stabbed with really sharp knife`s.

Carlos decided that all he needed was water. So he walked downstairs into the kitchen. He was the only one up because it was 5:00 a.m. He opened the see- through fridge and got out a bottle of water. Of course, the brand was RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid. Griffon`s company. He weakly opened the bottle of water and started to chug it down. He stopped immediately because his throat hurt even more when he swallowed.

Carlos frowned. Now he had to face the fact- He was sick. So he walked back upstairs and entered Kendall and Logan`s shared room. He felt bad about doing this, but he shook Logan awake. He needed someone to take care of him. He wasn`t like Kendall or Logan who would hide the fact that they weren`t feeling good.

Logan`s eyes slowly fluttered open. He wanted to sleep, not be up at 5 a.m.

"What do you want, Carlos?" Logan asked. You could hear that Logan was annoyed by the tone of his voice.

"M- My throat hurts and I don`t feel good." Carlos explained. He moaned at how much it hurt him to talk.

Logan sat up in his bed. The doctor boy could tell if someone wasn`t feeling good. Logan then got up from his bed and him and Carlos exited the room and went into the living room so they wouldn`t wake anybody up.

"I`m gonna take your temperature, okay? You`re showing the signs of Strep throat." Logan explained. Carlos nodded. He was afraid that his throat would explode if he talked.

Logan quickly came back with an ear thermometer because he didn`t want to hurt Carlos by sticking it in his mouth. The two friends waited for a beep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _Logan took the thermometer out of Carlos` ear.

"Sorry Carlos, you have strep bud. It`s 100.6." Logan said.

Logan spent the entire day taking care of Carlos.

**Well that`s it! Hope you liked it! I don`t know what the next chapter will be about, but remember, these are a bunch of One- Shots in one story. ALL SICKFICS! So please give me ideas! Review please!**

**XOXO! REVIEW! I`LL UPDATE SOON!**


	2. Stomach Flu

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! For this chapter, I got the idea from EmilyHenderson99! So if you like sickfics, go read her stories! So please review and enjoy!**

Logan Mitchell was never sick. Well, he was once or twice when he was younger, but other than that, NEVER!

**Chapter 2. Stomach Flu**

Logan woke up with a churning feeling in his stomach. He could feel it twisting and turning and making gassy sounds. _Oh it`s just gas._ Logan thought to himself. But then he got the chills and a really bad headache. So he decided to wake up Kendall. He did not know what was happening, but he knew Kendall would have an answer.

Kendall slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a pale looking Logan. Kendall sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp.

"What`s wrong, Logan?" Kendall asked the sick looking boy. Logan sniffled.

"M-My stomach really hurts." Logan said. But before Kendall could say anything, Logan started to cough and gag. He cupped his hand over his mouth and held his stomach. Kendall went wide eyed and jumped out of bed and quickly ran Logan to the bathroom and Logan started to vomit violently into the white toilet.

"It`s okay, Logan. Just let it out." Kendall said, rubbing soothing circles on Logan`s sweaty back. A minute later, after Logan stopped puking, he turned to Kendall with his innocent big brown eyes and his lips quivered.

"It`s okay Logie, you don`t have to be afraid to cry in front of me." Kendall insisted. Logan began crying. The pain was unbearable! He had really no sick experience that he could remember so he was all new to this.

5 sad minutes later, Logan started to puke again. Probably from crying so much. Kendall, once again, continued to say soothing words to Logan and rub his back. Logan was thankful for that. He didn`t know what he would do without Kendall.

"You done now Logan?" Kendall asked. He no longer heard the gross sound of the contents of Logan`s stomach entering the toilet. Logan only managed a weak nod. He felt like his head was being hammered. He also started to shiver uncontrollably. But it was really hot in the bathroom.

"I`m gonna take your temperature," Kendall started, "I`ll be right back, I have to go get the thermometer." Kendall told Logan. Logan nodded. He knew he had to have his temperature taken, but he really didn`t want to be alone when he was feeling so sick.

Kendall left the bathroom, Leaving Logan alone to go and retrieve the thermometer. Logan continued to shiver.

When Kendall got back, he was greeted by the awful sight of Logan, once again, vomiting his guts out into the toilet. Kendall walked over to Logan.

"Don`t worry Logan, I`m right here."

**Did you guys like that chapter? I did! Well please review! I would love more ideas! Hope you LOVED that chapter! And remember, I`m always open to requests!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	3. At School

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I`m gonna put 'I need you now' on hold for a little bit if that`s ok with you guys! So I didn`t get any requests for this one, so I made this one up! :D Hope you guys love it! Please review! And I got his idea from EmilyHenderson99 and chapter 15 of her story, A whole bunch of Logan Sickfics.**

**Chapter 3. At school.**

14 year old Logan Mitchell would never miss school! Even if he was sick! But today, he was starting to have second thoughts...

"Hey! Logan! Wait up, dude!" Kendall Knight yelled to Logan from far behind. Logan slowed down and listened as Kendall`s footsteps came close to him. Then right by his side.

"Where are Carlos and James?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall laughed a little.

"Well, they kind of got suspended." Kendall said. Logan raised his eyebrows and chuckled. He was trying to ignore the pain in his stomach by laughing. That didn`t help at all.

"What did they do this time?" Logan asked. Kendall laughed but then immediately became serious when he noticed Logan hunching over then ground, holding his stomach.

"You okay, Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and got back up and they continued to walk to school. Logan felt a sharp pain go through his stomach the entire walk.

When the two boys got to school, they went straight to homeroom. They sat right next to each other, which they were grateful for. Their teacher eventually handed them their worksheets and the class began working on them.

Logan didn`t even get his name in before he started to feel really queasy. He could not take the pain anymore. So right there, in front of the whole class, he threw up.

Right on his worksheet. Logan felt a tear come out as the kids insulted him

"Not cool man!" A kid said.

"Gross dude!" Another kid said.

Kendall didn`t think it was gross at all. He ran over to Logan and gave him comfort that he desperately needed.

Their teacher, Mr. Wemzy, walked over. He was the nicest teacher in the building.

"Logan, Would you like somebody to walk you down to the nurse?" Mr. Wemzy asked, trying not to look at the puke all over the desk.

Logan nodded and looked hopelessly at Kendall.

"Kendall, would you like to walk Logan down to the nurse?" Mr. Wemzy asked, understanding the look Logan gave Kendall.

"Sure, Thanks." Kendall said.

Kendall then helped Logan out of his chair and walked him down to the office. When Kendall was told to go back to class by the secretary, Logan turned around so he was facing Kendall.

"Thank you." Logan said.

**Hope you liked it! I hope it doesn`t seem like I copied EmilyHenderson99`s chapter! I just really liked that chapter and I just wanted to use the idea. Anyway, please give me sicknesses requests for later chapters! I need ideas!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	4. Cold For Kendall

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! So for GinnyBloomPotter, I`m making Kendall sick! And for Posco, I`m using her sickness idea! Thanks! Also, EmilyHenderson99, I will definitely use your idea later! :D So keep giving me ideas and enjoy! Don`t forget to review!**

**Chapter 4. Cold for Kendall**

Kendall Knight was well known as the fierce leader of Big Time Rush. If someone was sick, he`d help take care of them, and if someone needed help, he would help!

Today, Kendall didn`t feel like himself though. He had a runny nose, a headache, and his throat hurt so bad! But of course, he wasn`t going to tell anybody.

"Come on Kendall! Time to get up! We were already late for rehearsal yesterday, Gustavo will kill us if we`re late again!" Logan said to Kendall, who was not budging to get up.

Kendall moaned, but eventually found the strength to get out of bed. He got dressed and walked downstairs to see his three best friends waiting for him.

"Well it`s about time!" James said. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let`s go then." Kendall told them. He started walking toward the door when Logan stopped him.

"Where do you think you`re going?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall was confused.

"We have to go to the studio. Duh!" Kendall said. Logan shook his head.

"I know, but you have to eat!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall cringed at the thought. Eating was the last thing on his mind right now. But he agreed to bring an apple to go.

When they got to the studio, they prepared themselves for the worst. Gustavo Rocque. They were 15 minutes late. They knew Gustavo would be really mad. But… They were used to it.

"Get in the recording booth!" Gustavo roared at the boys.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Carlos snickered. They laughed. But Kendall soon went into a coughing fit. It was because he laughed.

"You okay?" Logan asked him.

"Y-Yes." Kendall said. Well, he barely said. It hurt the boys` ears at the sound of Kendall`s voice. It was raspy, and Hoarse.

Logan decided to let that go because he was not in the mood for a punishment from Gustavo.

"KENDALL!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall cringed at his voice. His head was pounding.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked. His voice was now a high pitched raspy whisper.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE?" Gustavo asked him. Kendall was about to answer with a lie, but when he tried to speak, nothing came out.3

_No, it`s all in my head! I`m just scaring myself into thinking I can`t talk._ Kendall thought in his head. But once again, as he tried to speak, nothing came out.

"Kendall! You sure you`re okay?" James asked, concern filled in his eyes.

"You really don`t look too good, bro." Logan assured.

"Kendall, are you sick?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded.

**Yay! That was so fun to write! So give me sickness ideas and well… Just ideas for this story! Hope you liked that chapter! Oh! And another thing you can review about is who you want to be sick!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


End file.
